The Airplane
by Feli-chan and Meep
Summary: Roy didn't want to see the world from a thousand feet off the ground: that was what maps were for. AU. RoyEd.


**Feli: Hi! Sorry it's been so long ^^;. College killed us.**

**Meep: Yeah...Heheheh. Let's see, this RP was actually written...**

**Feli: Ages ago.**

**Meep: 3 years ago to be exact. That was before we were even dating, wow. Yeah, we have a serious problem getting our shit together.**

**Feli: This was inspired by College Humor's Jake and Amir. So we hope you really like it!**

**Meep: Enjoy! Hopefully we'll get better at actually updating. No promises, though.**

**Feli: Oh! Before you go, in this little RP, I am Roy, and Meep is Ed. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Roy sat in the stool by the bar, head in hand. He wasn't scared. He was merely very <em>worried<em> is all. He just didn't see how a giant hunk of metal could _actually_ fly. Yes, he knew that it was a very common, everyday occurrence as it was the 21st century - he didn't live under a rock. But he didn't see why he and Ed couldn't just drive to New York City.

Sure it would supposedly only take five and a half hours to fly from Sacramento to New York...But why couldn't they drive there? Enjoy each other's company for...About five days. Okay, so the chances that they would strangle each other by the third day was high, but wasn't that better than possibly dying in a fiery plane crash?

He raised his hand slowly for the bartender to give him another glass of whiskey. But just as he got to him with a fresh glass, Edward came weaving through the crowds and plopped down on the stool beside him, ignoring the look he got from the bartender.

"I thought I'd find you here. You gettin' wasted already?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Roy turned to the blonde, sighing. "I might as well if I'm going to go into that death trap." He let his discomfort show in his grumbled reply. He turned from Ed and stared into his drink as he swirled the liquid around. "You _sure _you don't want to drive to New York? I'm sure it'd be cheaper." Though he knew that was a lie with gas prices what they were.

Edward let out a soft reproachful sound from between his teeth. "You decide to chicken out _now_ after we bought the plane tickets and are less than an hour away from takeoff?" He shook his head and couldn't help but smirk a bit, knowing that he something over Roy. "It'll be fine. It's jus' like ridin' a train only…Higher up."

"Easy for you to say; you've been flying on planes since you were a kid." He knocked back his whiskey and raised his hand for another. Roy hoped that if he got drunk enough, then maybe the fea-_worry_ he had would go away. When the bartender placed the new glass in front of him, he took hold of it immediately. He sipped slowly from his glass, looking at his smirking blonde companion from the corner of his eye. "And I'm not chickening out; if I was, I wouldn't even be in this godforsaken building. I'd be in a taxi heading far _far_ away from here."

Another snort and shake of his head. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, you wanna stop pickling your liver, old man? Last thing I need is you getting sick all over me on the plane." With this, he abruptly grabbed Roy's whiskey glass and slid it to the other end of the bar, watching with distaste as Roy's weary-looking eyes followed it across. "C'mon," Ed said. He slid off the stool and, adjusting the backpack straps on his shoulders, dragged Roy by the arm back into the swarm of people in the main terminal.

Roy followed, dragging his feet a bit behind Ed. The blonde sat him down in one of the waiting chairs and held onto his hand, as he read a book he had brought with him. Roy knew the hand wasn't exactly for comfort, but more so that Edward would be sure Roy wouldn't sneak off to one of the bars again. Either way, Roy found a sliver of comfort from the gesture and squeezed his hand tightly.

He bit his lower lip as he watched out the large windows. He watched plane after plane take off…And though none of them fell or exploded in midair, he was still terrified as he watched their plane pull up to the gate. He observed the people who got off the aircraft very carefully. They all seemed fine: none of them looked maimed in any way, though one or two did look like they were going to be sick. After that, it got quiet for a little while, the cleaning crews went on and came off and some flight attendants stood by the gate and started calling those who could be seated up.

Roy resisted the urge to whine as Edward put his book away and began to lead him up to the gate.

Ed first handed his ticket to the woman stationed there who stamped it and returned it to him before doing the same for Roy. She smiled and motioned for them to go down the long corridor connecting the airport to the runway, and Ed couldn't help but notice how Roy nervously avoided her gaze. As they made their way outside, Ed reached over and gave Roy's hand a quick squeeze.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, glad to finally break the silence that had fallen between them.

"Of course," Roy squeezed back, smiling weakly at Edward, his eyes glancing around. The corridor felt too small, it seemed to be shrinking and he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He began to pick up the pace, wanting to get out of the hall, Ed followed him.

It made Roy feel bad that he was starting to make Ed worry. He didn't want Edward to worry, but he couldn't help being afrai-_nervous_. It was his first time on a plane after all, and he had no clue what to expect.

Roy stepped onto the plane first. He was very disappointed to note that the airplane was worse than the corridor. Much more cramped, very little room to walk, seats close together. He took a deep breath and walked down the aisle past the first class section (which he noted had better-looking seats and more room). He found their seat near the very back of the plane, only a row away from the restrooms. Roy moved ahead of their seats a little so that Ed could get in first. There was no way in hell he was sitting near the window.

Ed gave him an odd look and stepped aside, shaking his head. "Uh-uh, there's no way I'm letting you get away that easily; you get the window seat. 'Sides," he plopped down in the aisle seat, not giving Roy much of a choice. "I gotta have room to stretch my legs." He did so to illustrate his point, flexing his feet in opposite directions and sliding down in his seat a little in the process.

Roy frowned at the way Edward practically trapped him in his seat. He thought about mentioning that it was really _he _who needed the room, but honestly didn't feel like arguing with the blonde at the time. He didn't especially feel willing to talk at all, which was quite an oddity for him. He sat down with a sigh, and watched as the other passengers calmly put their things away either in the compartment above their heads or below their seats. Edward did the same with his backpack, storing it under the seat, and Roy slowly bent down to do the same with his messenger bag.

Sitting back up, he saw that some people were closing the windows in their seats, and he looked to his own. Seeing that the window could close too, he casually closed it. He didn't want to see the world from a thousand feet off the ground: that was what maps were for. He could slowly feel his heart rate picking up and he involuntarily gripped his arm rests. Laying his head back against the headrest, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out to calm himself down.

Just when it seemed like everyone had settled down, the intercom speakers over their heads crackled to life.

"Welcome aboard, everyone, this is your captain speaking…"

Ed only paid vague attention to what this faceless man was saying, focusing instead on Roy. Although Ed thought he would've liked the window seat a little better - it was more enclosed and therefore felt more secure, he figured - it seemed to be having the opposite effect on the man. Oh well, guess it was too late by this point, anyway. Besides, Ed liked having Roy there; with less room to move or turn away, he felt like he could watch out for him a little better. He figured there was less of a chance that Roy would ignore him in favor of manfully suffering in silence…Which, ironically, is just what he seemed to be doing when Ed glanced over. His dark eyes were closed tightly and his nostrils flared as he breathed sharply in and out in what looked like a failed attempt to calm himself. Ed watched a minute, his mouth twisting into a sort of pitying expression, until he decided to speak up, whispering under the captain's speech about emergency oxygen masks.

"Hey." Roy cracked an eye open and Ed jammed his hand into his pocket, pulling out two small white tablets. "Take these." Roy gave him a strange look, so he went on. "They're muscle relaxants; Win gives 'em to me when my automail's acting up, but I usually don't take 'em." He shrugged. "They should help you calm down. Or they might knock you out entirely." He gave a lopsided smile at this and held them out to Roy.

Roy's eyes widened as he looked to the medicine, then to Edward's face, a slight smile forming on his face. He was a tad surprised the blonde had thought to bring something for him.

"Thanks, Ed." Roy murmured as he slowly reached for the pills and tossed them into his mouth, swallowing them dry. He was hoping for either getting knocked out, or calming down…Though being knocked out for a couple hours - maybe even five and a half - would be fine by him.

He tried to push the things that flashed through his head during the captain's speech to the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on the hundreds of things that could go wrong. He was with Ed, everything would be fine. That's what he told himself right up until the plane began to slowly creep toward the runway. At which point he bit his lip and his knuckles went white with how tightly he held onto the arm rest. He didn't look at Ed, knowing that he was sure to be studying him, and instead acted like his right hand had a mind of its own as it grabbed Edward's.

Ed pretended not to notice and merely threaded his fingers with Roy's as the plane began to ascend. His gut instinct was to say something like "it'll be fine" or to assure Roy that the pilot knew what he was doing, but he knew Roy already knew all of that and saying so would only make him feel silly.

Even though he couldn't see it, Edward could tell the second the plane went airborne by the slight lurch in his stomach and the growing pressure he felt on his chest as they went higher and higher. But other than the constant popping of his ears, he had grown to kind of like these sensations; it reminded him of riding a roller coaster. Roy, however, didn't look like he agreed. Hopefully those pills would kick in soon…

Roy almost wished he had left the window open so he could somewhat prepare himself for when they left the ground. He found it was probably more terrifying not knowing what was happening, but didn't dare to open it now. His head ached as ears popped and he found himself wondering if Ed was masochistic for enjoying these plane rides.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the plane evened itself out in the air a few minutes later. And he began to slowly relax his death grip on Ed's hand, a faint blush on his cheeks as he did this.

"Thanks," he murmured as he put his hand back on his arm rest, and relaxed his body minutely. He jumped a little as he heard a beep from above his head and looked up to see the seat belt light turn off.

He heard a click from beside him and his head snapped to Ed's lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

Ed furrowed his brows at him, though initially startled by the accusation. "Uh, unbuckling my seatbelt. You can do that, you know."

Roy raised his eyebrows skeptically and was about to say more when he saw other people doing the same as Ed. He looked away and grumbled to himself a little. He jumped slightly when Edward leaned over him and pressed a button over his head. Moments later a flight attendant came down the aisle and stood by Edward.

"Yes sir? How can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

Ed looked up and smiled politely at her. "Ah, yeah, could I get a pillow and blanket?"

"Certainly, I'll be right back," she replied and disappeared into the back of the plane.

Roy was confused until he remembered Ed mentioning that he might get knocked out. Roy relaxed his grip on the arms rests and hovered over his seatbelt warily. It wasn't comfortable and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep soundly with it on, so he slowly took it off. By the time he had done so, the stewardess had brought back the pillow and blanket and handed them to Ed.

Ed thanked her and, as soon as she walked away, handed the items over to Roy. He watched as Roy then tried to get himself comfortable, finally deciding on situating the small pillow between his head and the window before closing his eyes and folding his arms over himself without comment. Ed hesitated a minute, debating on watching the movie that way playing overhead, but ultimately pulling his book out from his backpack under the seat.

His neck was cramping _way _too much, and he didn't quite enjoy the vibrations in the wall from the engines. Roy's eye cracked open just a little to see that Ed had straightened a little in his seat and was already completely absorbed in his book. So he quietly moved himself so that his head was resting on Ed's shoulder and twisted his body more towards the blonde, finding this position more comfortable. He shifted his head a little and kissed Ed's neck softly, not wanting to distract the blonde from his reading; before settling down for a hopefully long nap.

Ed smiled at the gesture and relaxed his neck a little so he was leaning lightly against Roy, never taking his eyes off the page in front of him.

But about fifteen minutes later, just as he was beginning to tune out the soft hum of the engine and the chatter of the other passengers, Ed was startled out of his book by a warm, wet sensation crawling up his neck. He stiffened, his eyes widening as he looked down and saw Roy grinning devilishly up at him, his tongue poking out slightly from between his lips.

"What's with you?" he asked, not sure whether to be amused or annoyed.

"Nothing," he waited for Ed to return to reading his book before licking up his neck again. He moved back slightly as Ed's head whipped around at him again. Roy kept the smirk on his face and chuckled lightly under his breath.

Ed frowned and glared at Roy where he was huddling under the blanket. His lips drew together and he considered something a moment before flatly saying,

"You're drunk, go back to sleep." Shit, you'd think if he was going to be drunk, he'd've had the decency to show it sooner.

Roy scowled a little at the accusation.

"Fine," he put down the arm rest that separated him from Ed, and curled up closer. His head still on Edward's shoulder, his arm wrapped around the younger's waist. He waited a few moments for Edward to go back to reading, before poking him with the hand at his waist.

Edward squeaked and jolted in his seat a little, laughing nervously at the curious looks he got from the people in front of them. Then, he whipped his head around to glare at Roy only to find him snoring loudly in a poor imitation of sleep. Ed gave an exaggerated sigh of his own.

"I know you're not sleeping, you shit. What do you want?"

Roy tightened his arm around Ed's waist as his other slid around the blonde's back. He opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile up at Ed's angry face. He didn't quite understand why he was acting this way...But it just seemed so fun! So he licked up Edward's neck again, stopping just at his ear. Smirking at the involuntary shudder that the younger made at the action.

"You wanna join the mile high club?" he whispered directly into Ed's ear.

Edward felt his cock stir in his pants at the suggestion despite the fact that he was supposed to be annoyed.

"I…What's…? This isn't your office, you know," he hissed. "Have you _seen_ the bathrooms on this thing? There's hardly enough room in there for me to join the mile high club by myself, let alone join it with you!"

"Others have managed to do it, so I'm sure we can fit. I mean," his smirk grew. "you are quite short and all."

Edward's face reddened with the effort not to scream and draw attention to himself. Through his anger, he distantly noticed a rough, sliding sound which took him an agitated couple of moments to realize was the sound of his own teeth grinding together.

"This is your way of convincing me to have sex with you?" he snarled. "Maybe you should try letting me top instead since flattery clearly isn't your strong suit, _Mustang_."

Roy actually considered it for a moment, before shaking his head.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap now." he rested his head back on Ed's shoulder and closed his eyes feigning sleep again.

"Tch, yeah, you better," Ed muttered and opened his book back up to where he had hurriedly stuck his thumb as a placekeeper. However, he found himself just staring, uncomprehending, at the page in front of him, half-expecting Roy to speak up again.

Roy kept his eyes closed as he thought to himself. Opening his eyes into little slits, he could see the sun was setting and remembered that they wouldn't be landing in New York until around midnight. He couldn't find it in himself to actually fall asleep. He really did try. He did feel more relaxed, but not tired in the slightest.

Roy smirked to himself as his hand managed to sneak beneath Ed's shirt without him noticing, and pinched the skin there.

Luckily, Ed's flinch was silent this time as he was somewhat prepared. Before he dealt with Roy, he leaned down and stuffed his book back into his backpack; looked like he wasn't going to get much reading done until Roy was asleep. Ed sighed again and turned his head to his companion, silently raising his eyebrows, daring him to explain himself.

"So since the mile high club is _apparently_," Roy stressed that particular word. "out, how 'bout the half mile high club?"

Ed frowned in confusion, noting how Roy's words were becoming progressively more slurred. Jeez, usually he wasn't like this when he got drunk; usually he just got quiet and introspective.

"The what?" he asked, unable to keep from asking.

"The half mile high club," Roy repeated, and then said quieter. "It's where we fuck in the seats." At the look on Ed's face he quickly added, "We can wait 'til most of the people fall asleep. That's fine by me!"

Ed opened his mouth, gaping at him like a fish out of water. 'Fuck in the seats'?! Had he lost his fucking mind?! Roy rarely used that word in the first place, and to hear him suggest such a thing so casually…No, Ed was not blushing, dammit!

"What!?" He quickly quieted down, remembering they were far from alone. "No! Are you insane? Are you really that trashed?" Suddenly realization dawned on him. "Shit…It was those pills I gave you, wasn't it?"

"Trashed? I feel great!" Roy smiled brightly at Ed, "And I'd feel even better if we did something…" He slowly trailed a hand down Edward's chest, enjoying the light blush on his lover's cheeks.

Edward quickly smacked his hand away, causing Roy to gain an utterly wounded expression. Yup, definitely the pills; and the alcohol sure wasn't helping either. The few times Ed had taken them himself, they had made him feel really relaxed and languid and he didn't particularly like feeling that removed from reality without a good reason. Although, he had heard stories of people getting really loopy on them – which clearly was the case with Roy. Ed sighed. Well, as long as he couldn't reason with him, he may as well try a different strategy.

"I'm sure you would," he said saccharinely. "And we can do as much of that 'something' as soon as we get off the plane, okay?" Guh, it was killing him to have to talk to Roy this way.

Roy's eyes brightened as Ed consented…Until he remembered how long their flight was.

"But that's like, _forever_ away!" he whined quietly. "And I'm horny now." He held onto Edward's arm and rubbed his thumbs against the sleeve of it, trying to look as pitying as possible.

Edward was silent a moment as he thought of how to respond, inwardly cringing at the thought that this was likely very similar to how he had sounded when he'd barged into Roy's office demanding sex in years past.

"I know, I know," Ed said, trying his best to sound soothing. "But you're just gonna have to wait." He thought about adding that he doubted the crew and other passengers would enjoy them fucking right under their noses, but he knew that would just incite further insistence that they wouldn't get caught. So he stayed quiet, trying to keep his eyes off Roy's lap although he _was_ curious to find out if he was as horny as he claimed.

Roy thought to himself for a moment, before throwing half of the blanket over Ed, so it was covering both of their laps. His hand slowly crawled on to Ed's thigh as he leaned down and whispered in Ed's ear.

"Then how 'bout the quarter mile high club?"

Much to his chagrin, the skin on Ed's legs started to tingle under Roy's fingers, sending tiny shivers of pleasure up to his groin. He too put his hands under the blankets and roughly pressed them against Roy's; stopping it in its tracks and trying to rub the ticklish feeling away.

But he laughed: this was just too much. "You're just making these up as you go along," he accused. "Okay, I'll bite: what's this 'quarter mile high club'?"

"It's where we jerk each other off under the blanket," Roy said with a smirk as his hand then went over both of Ed's and grabbed him, making the younger jump.

Ed felt a wave of warmth sweep across his body at the sudden touch and sincerely hoped he was the only one witnessing this whole thing. With all the sternness he could muster, he removed Roy's hand and folded the blanket entirely over the other man's lap.

"Roy," he ground out, "hands. To. Home. Got it?"

Roy frowned with a pout and did as Ed said. He slid his hand away from Ed and into his own lap. His other hand joined it there and he unzipped his pants and took hold of his member, stroking himself slowly under the blanket.

"Fine, make me join the zero mile high club."

"The… Shit! Roy, what're you doing?" Ed hissed, frantically glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed.

"Well, in the zero mile high club you beat off under a blanket by yourself, duh Edward. _Everyone_ knows that." Roy rolled his eyes as he continued his actions.

"No, they don't, there's no such thing!" Edward insisted, unable to tear his eyes away from the steady rise and fall of Roy's hand under the blanket. "C'mon, stoppit! If someone catches you doing that, you're going get both of our asses thrown in jail!"

"Well then if I'm going to get us both in jail, why don't you join me?" Seeing Ed's scowl, his shoulders dropped and he sighed. "I promise I'll be good afterwards, Edward. I just can't stop now though. I…" Roy's hand slowed to a stop as he looked to the blonde from the corner of his eye. "I think I need this, then I'll be able to sleep."

Ed wearily kneaded at his eyes with one hand as he'd seen Roy himself do so many times before. He supposed that Roy probably _would_ be more likely to sleep afterward, but he just didn't…Aw, what the hell. He was horny now too and when had he ever followed the rules, anyway?

"Go to the bathroom," he said suddenly, keeping his voice low. "I'll meet you there in three minutes. I'll knock five times so you'll know it's me." Immediately, Roy's eyes brightened and Ed hoped he would hurry up and go so he wouldn't have time to change his mind.

Roy quickly stood and scooted past Ed and casually walked back to the bathroom, entered and slid the 'occupied' sign down. Edward wasn't kidding when he said the bathroom was small. But if he were to hold Ed up, it should work. He unzipped his pants and slid them down. He stroked himself slowly as he waited for the knocks. He a jumped little as he heard the five knocks and slowly unlocked the door to let Ed in.

Edward quickly slipped inside, closing and locking the door almost before he was fully inside. His heart was pounding in his chest in a mixture of excitement and nervousness and he saw that Roy's pants were already around his ankles, the sight of his fully erect cock only further solidifying the fact that yes, this was going to happen. He took a deep breath and eyed Roy a second before pulling his own pants down.

"Alright, let's make this fast," he whispered as he took a step closer.

Roy nodded excitedly and wrapped his arms around Ed, holding him close. He kissed leaned down and sloppily at the blonde's neck as his hand slid down and groped Edward's bare ass. He could feel Ed squirm against him a little as he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy couldn't help the moan in his throat when their erections rubbed against each other.

Ed wriggled closer, lightly thrusting his hardness against Roy's while roughly smothering his mouth with his own. The man's moan had been very soft, but it still made Ed nervous because….There were people literally _right outside the door. _ Still, he felt his breathing quicken and, when they pulled apart a moment later, saw that Roy was in a similar state, his eyelids low over his eyes. On an impulse, he undid the buttons at the front of Roy's shirt and slipped his hands inside, mapping out the warm skin with his fingers while he continued to press himself against Roy's hip.

Roy carefully pushed Ed against the wall, and groaned at the friction their lower bodies made as Edward slowly wrapped his legs around Roy's waist. Roy wetly kissed at Ed's ear, attempting to gain a response from him as his hands settled on his waist; thumbs rubbing the blonde's skin in circles there.

Ed shivered, his neck arching back, and gave a few quiet gasps as he struggled not to moan. His wandering hands pinched at Roy's nipples before moving upward to tangle in his hair, holding his head there as he continued to mouth at his face and neck. But after a few moments, it became clear that Roy was content with continuing with just that and nothing more. And whether that was due to his impaired state or simply his love of being a tease, Ed couldn't tell. Deciding it didn't really matter, he let out a low growl, grabbed Roy's hand by the wrist and pushed it toward his crotch, briefly thinking that he deserved to top now of all times.

"Dammit, touch me _here_," he said trying to make his shaky voice sound intimidating.

Roy did as the blonde wished. He took hold of the hard member and stroked slowly. When his hand reached the top, he'd rub his thumb against the silky head. He tilted his head back as Ed continued to move about his neck, and groaned quietly as his hands tightened in his hair. After a few more strokes he paused, as a thought occurred to him. He smirked as his thumb firmly pressed against Edward's tip and watched amusedly as he squirmed.

"Well, what about _me_?" Roy whispered huskily as he thrusted his hips against Ed's.

Ed groaned and his eyes fluttered as he struggled against Roy's firm hold on him, his arousal seeming to momentarily increase in the absence of stimulation. He muttered something incomprehensible under his breath in response to Roy's question and held the man's hips in his hands before kneeling down before him. He hesitated there a moment and, much to Roy's apparent surprise, stuck the first two fingers of his right hand into his own mouth and sucked. He tried to get them as wet as possible before hurriedly removing them and instead wrapping his lips around Roy's cock.

Immediately, Ed heard a choked moan from above him and felt fingers reflexively grab him by the hair. But the resulting smirk on his face was soon replaced by discomfort and a low groan as he reached around and penetrated himself with the fingers of his free hand. The position was awkward to say the least; and the fact that he now had to breathe exclusively through his nose was making him painfully aware of the smell of their surroundings. But somehow, Ed still managed to be incredibly turned on by this whole situation and sucked Roy further into his mouth as if trying to soothe the throbbing ache in his own groin.

Roy was a bit surprised by the change of events, but was not complaining. He threaded his fingers through Ed's hair. When Edward groaned he bit his lower lip to stifle the moan in his throat. He looked down as Edward took him further into his mouth and sucked harder, and he was a little shocked to see Edward stretching himself out.

"Ed," he murmured softly as the blonde continued to suck him hard. "Not too much or else I don't think I'll-" He cut himself off with a moan as Ed sucked particularly hard.

Both he and Ed froze at the loudness of the sound and the sound that followed; a soft knock on the door.

"Excuse me, is everything alright in there?" came the voice of one of the flight attendants.

Roy bit his lip for a moment, contemplating how this could work out…

"I'm fine, ma'am. Just have a bit of digestion trouble." Roy smoothly replied.

"Alright, sir," he could hear the woman walk away from the door and back down the aisle.

"We need to hurry, Ed," Roy hissed, a flare of excitement coursing through his veins at almost getting caught.

Ed quickly withdrew his fingers and staggered to his feet, standing so he was nose-to-nose with Roy.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along," he whispered and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Now," he said, studying Roy's face to see that he was listening, "try to keep it down this time." And with that, he stepped forward so that he was standing astride Roy's thighs and slowly eased himself down little by little until Roy's cock was fully inside him. Ed winced and shifted at the increased friction of doing this, for the most part, dry. That was gonna hurt later.

Roy wished there was something he could do to help make it easier for Ed, but with no lube on either of them, there was little he could do. He bit his lip as he shifted Edward's legs around his waist, unintentionally going a bit deeper into the blonde. Pressing Ed's back against the wall, Roy breathed through his nose as Edward's muscles flexed around his member. He wanted desperately to move, but knew that would only hurt Ed. So instead he settled with breathing deeply through his nose against the crook of his lover's neck, so that any unintentional noise that slipped past his lips would be muffled at the very least.

Ed shifted as much as he could in his current position, using the arms he had wound around Roy's neck as leverage to hoist himself up a little bit. Although his insides were still spasming a little, he tucked his face over Roy's shoulder in an attempt to hide at least some of his discomfort. Not that it was _bad,_ really, but he just wished they had something to ease the friction between them a little. Without it, he felt his muscles resisting harder than usual against Roy, making movement seem more forced and unnatural. Roy also seemed to feel bigger than he usually did and Ed knew that he must feel tighter, too; he just hoped that wasn't a bad thing. And by the way Roy was panting against his neck, Ed felt it was safe to assume that it wasn't.

Finally, Ed moved; pushing against Roy so the tip of his erection brushed the man's stomach, but careful not to knock him off balance. He let out a soft moan and whispered impatiently, "Move."

Roy nodded stiffly and placed his hands on to Edward's waist to keep him where he was, and pulled his hips back before thrusting them back to Ed, grunting softly into the younger's shoulder as he did this. It was a little hard to re-enter, and it nearly made Roy's eyes roll back at the pressure he felt on his cock. He did this a few more times, before rolling his hips and doing smaller thrusts, trying to find the spot that would hopefully relax Ed's body.

The first few thrusts were a bit rough, but after that, they seemed to fall into some semblance of a rhythm and it felt like it got easier. Suddenly, Roy angled his hips upward, shifting Ed in his arms and Edward felt a spark of pleasure shoot through his body as Roy's cock brushed against his prostate. He clung more tightly to Roy then and buried his mouth in his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the sounds that automatically rose from his throat. But still Ed couldn't help but to moan, a string of disconnected sentences spilling from his lips as his own cock throbbed to be touched. In their current position, Roy had his hands full trying to support Ed's weight and similarly, Ed had his arms wrapped around Roy's neck. So Ed settled for using the momentum from Roy's thrusts to push him forward into the man's chest, grinding length of his erection against his stomach.

Roy smirked as he heard Edward moan into his neck.

'_Perfect.'_

He then continued with small thrusts, aimed directly for the younger's prostate, his hands tightening on Edward's hips. Roy ground his teeth together as he grunted as Ed's muscles seemed to continuously clench around him. He hated to admit that he could come that very moment if he allowed himself to. But he held himself back, wishing he could help Ed but didn't want to risk dropping him.

Roy completely forgot they were on a plane...Until there was turbulence. He momentarily lost his footing, bringing Ed away from the wall, before accidentally slamming him back onto it.

"Shit, sorry," Roy winced.

Edward groaned, more startled than actually hurt by the sudden harsh thrust.

"Ghh, s'okay." Edward's body rocked faster now in time to Roy's increasingly rapid movements. He could feel Roy's arms trembling with the strain of holding him up and he tightened his hold on the man's neck, trying to relieve him of some of his weight. This also gave him slightly more control over the angle of penetration, so he could make sure Roy was touching his prostate with each thrust. And each touch sent little shivers through Ed's body and had him pushing in earnest against Roy for more, biting his lip to keep from whining. But still, it wasn't quite enough, and he was sure his cock had to be visibly throbbing with how much it ached. Now, aided by a small amount of precome, it glided easily along Roy's stomach, but Ed wanted more than that. He wanted to be enclosed on all sides by something _tight;_ a hand, a mouth, he didn't really care; he just wanted to come… "Roy…" he managed to get out. "Please…" He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted him to do, but he was hoping he would somehow know.

The breathy sound of Ed's voice was what made Roy come undone. He buried his head into Ed's neck in an attempt to muffle his moan. He breathed in Ed's scent, with the addition of sweat and…bathroom. He could feel his muscles relaxing and with the last of his strength, he lifted Ed up a little so that his now softening member slid from him.

Roy could feel Edward's hard member against his chest as he lifted him. Setting him back down, Roy looked around the small bathroom before pulling up his pants. Setting down the lid of the toilet seat, Roy sat on it then pulled Ed closer to him. Looking into Ed's golden half lidded eyes, he took hold of the base of his erection stroking it slowly as he put his lips around the tip and began to suck.

Ed's eyes widened at the sudden wet, sucking sensation and knew Roy must have been able to feel his now-violent trembling through the hand he had on his lower back. His legs felt like they would buckle under the sudden wave of pleasure that buzzed through his limbs and Roy must have sensed he was close, and began to move his head faster. Ed grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists at his sides, fighting against the urge to cry out and come immediately. He wished he were lying down so he could at least move a little and unconsciously began to whimper quietly as Roy steadily lapped at the weeping head of his cock, rapidly bringing him closer to the breaking point. But before he even realized he was making any sound, he was coming with a sharp cry, bending double over Roy's back as he felt himself release into his mouth.

Moments later, he let out a shuddering sigh and fell to his knees, no longer caring about sanitation. He looked up and met Roy's eyes, giving him a weak smile before leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

Roy smirked as their lips parted and wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders. He turned his head but waited a minute or two; letting Ed bask in his post-orgasmic bliss a few moments longer before whispering,

"I thought we had to be quiet, love." Feeling Ed tense up, Roy kissed his cheek, leaned back and got some toilet paper to clean up with.

"Shut up," Ed mumbled, "I couldn't help it." But his heart wasn't in it and he merely waited there passively while Roy wiped him off, unable to stop himself from flinching when he swiped over the hypersensitive tip of his cock. That done, he shakily got to his feet and pulled on his pants while Roy did the same. "Guess, we should go back to our seats now; we've already been gone a suspicious amount of time," Ed sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Roy nodded and stood as well, both him and Ed inching around each other, due to the little space. Roy thought a moment before saying, "I should probably go back first, I've been gone longer."

Ed snorted. "Yeah, and you were also the one who decided to have a conversation with the stewardess while we were in here. Nice one, by the way."

Roy shrugged and whispered back, "If I didn't say anything, she would have opened the door, then where would we be?" He then opened the door just wide enough for him to slip out and calmly walked back to his seat.

Ed was sure that, had he been given time to respond, he would've come back with kick-ass comeback. But he had just gotten his mouth open when the door had closed again. Frowning, he reached forward and clicked it locked, just in case.

_Better wait a few minutes so it doesn't look weird_.

He stood there a minute, wringing his hands and suspiciously eyeing the door as if he was expecting someone to barge in. Satisfied when nothing happened, he turned toward the cheap mirror over the sink and smoothed his hair down. By this point, he was starting to get a bit impatient, but he had probably only been waiting about thirty seconds.

_May as well take a piss as long as I'm in here…_

Ed took his time washing his hands, trying to drag it out as long as possible before shutting off the water and wiping his hands on his pants. Then, deciding he had waited long enough, he gave a reluctant sigh and swung the door open before striding back to his seat. Was it just his imagination or were a few people…Snickering at him? Edward crossed his legs and turned his head toward Roy, who was slumped over in his seat and looking like he was just about to doze off.

"Hey!" Ed hissed, poking him in the arm and gesturing to the people around them once he had gotten his attention. "I think they know!"

"Hm?" he lazily turned his head and glanced at the people. Looking at Ed…more like Ed's shoulder, he lay his head there and murmured, "What does it matter? They can't do anything about it." He curled his legs up into his seat and rolled his shoulders back trying to relax. As he was drifting off again, Roy chuckled a little. "If anyone asks…I could say you were in there helping me…"

Ed scoffed. "Helping you do what? Wipe your own ass? Jeez…" But by this point, Roy's breathing had evened out and his head grew heavier on Ed's shoulder. Ed shook his head slightly, somehow making a muttered "lazy bastard," sound affectionate. Then, careful not to jostle Roy, he leaned down and grabbed his book. Finally, he would get to read a little…

Roy woke up to a bit of turbulence. He looked out of the window across the aisle and could see that it was dark out. He rose his hand to his eyes and rubbed them a little, he was still quite tired…And yet…

"Hey…Ed…" Roy hissed.

Ed looked up from his book, a little surprised to see Roy awake. "What is it?"

Roy looked around with shifty eyes before cupping his hand around Ed's ear and whispering, "I'm gay."

Ed's face screwed up in confusion, his book forgotten in his lap. "What? No, you're not."

Roy rolled his eyes. "We just fucked in the bathroom…I believe that makes me gay." Before Ed could say anything, he moved from Ed's shoulder to his lap, and wrapped his arms around his waist. He lifted one arm and poked at Edward's crotch several times. "And I like this!" He looked up at Ed with a smile. "I like to suck it, I like to stroke it, and I like it in me!"

Ed felt his face flush and immediately slapped Roy's hand away. "The fuck are you doing?" he hissed. "Yes, we just fucked in the bathroom, so that means you should be okay at least until we get to New York! And besides, I thought you liked girls, too. Tiny miniskirts? That ring any bells?"

Roy pouted a little, and his arm returned around Ed's waist.

"Eh, I guess…Like you better. Hey, you know…you should wear a miniskirt some time! I think you'd," he yawned and lay his head on Ed's lap, his nose brushing around Ed's lower stomach as he snuggled to him. "look great in one."

Ed's eyes widened dangerously and he was about to come back with a retort to this when he felt Roy breathing heavily against his lap. Jeez, how did that bastard manage to fall asleep so fast? Almost on cue, Roy shifted a little, practically rubbing the side of his face against Ed's crotch. Ed made a soft sound of surprise but otherwise didn't comment, thinking idly that if he hadn't just gotten off, Roy having his head right there might have been a bit of a problem. But for now he guessed he didn't mind…For now.

Ed was just about to pull out his book again when he decided maybe he should go to sleep, too. It was getting late and he _was_ a bit drowsy from his and Roy's escapades in the plane's bathroom. Besides, maybe if he was asleep, Roy would follow suit and would sleep off all the alcohol and pills - Ed could have kicked his own ass for that one- in his system.

Right. For now he would sleep, and when he woke up, they'd be touching down in New York, and all this would be behind them.

Roy yawned and rolled his shoulders again as he and Ed stepped into the New York airport. Turning to Ed, he smiled a little and adjusted the strap of his bag.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be after all."

Ed growled lowly and trudged ahead of him, pulling his coat in front of him in the hopes that it would mask his somewhat uneven gait.

Roy looked at Edward's back confused, and hurried to catch up with him as they left the terminal.

"What's wrong? Were there any annoying passengers?" he frowned in thought "I don't remember 'cause I fell right asleep after we took off."

"Yeah, but you were practically molesting me with your head the whole damn time! You mean to tell me -?" He had been so ready to say this; it didn't immediately register to him what Roy had actually said. "Wait…What did you say?"

Roy looked at Edward with wide eyes.

"Did we both _actually_ go into the bathroom and..." he trailed off as a few other little things came back to him. "I thought that was a dream," he raised a hand to his head and scratched at it confusedly.

"Of course we did!" Ed screeched. A few people glanced over at them, before quickly going back about their business. Ed however, didn't even have the decency to blush. "We almost got caught 'cause you couldn't keep your mouth shut and then you told the stewardess you were having…" now the blush. "I don't know: issues…Were you really that smashed?"

"I guess so," Roy replied, he then reached out and took Ed's arm, turning the blonde towards him, as he spoke he raised his gaze from the ground. "Sorry, I don't remember exactly what I did and-" he allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he saw what was causing Edward to be annoyed now. He chuckled lightly, slipping back into being himself. "Do you need to go and take care of that?"

"What?" he sputtered and pulled his coat tighter around himself. "Why should I? This is your fault, I think _you_ should take care of it!" He paused in the crowded hall and pouted, waiting for Roy to respond.

Roy shrugged his smirk growing, before taking Ed's hand and turning around.

"I think I saw a restroom somewhere this way..."


End file.
